Rea Black y el tiempo pasado,
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Dorea Black-Potter deprimida por como resulto su vida toma la decisión de cambiarlo todo. Viaja a otra época y crea se una nueva identidad. Cuidado mundo Dorea Pendragón esta aqui y va a cambiarlo todo! Fem Harry.
**Esta es un historia Fem! Harry.**

 **Los emparejamientos estan indecisos.**

 **Resumen: Dorea "Rea" Black deprimida por como resulto su vida decide cambiarlo todo, viaja a otra época y crea una nueva identidad. Cuidado mundo Dorea Pendragón esta aqui.**

 **Emparejamiento indeciso.**

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba oscuro y la luna brillaba iluminando la noche.

Muchos estaban dormidos en sus casas, algunos muggles estaban despiertos viendo la televisión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

En una tranquila calle de Londres se encuentra oculto el hogar ansestral de una noble y antigua familia de magos.

Número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Actualmente la mayor parte de la familia Black esta muerta, solo hay un par de sobrevivientes caminando entre los vivos. Entre ese pequeño grupo se encuentra Dorea Cassiopeia Lilith Black, hija biológica de Sirius Orión Black III y Gwendolyn Katherine Carwys II e hija adoptiva de James Charlus Potter y Lily Potter.

Dorea nació el 31 de Julio de 1980. Sus padres se habian casado en secreto nada más graduarse, en un principio Lily y James fueron sus padrinos pero desgraciadamente su madre perecio a los pocos dias de que ella naciera lo que llevo a su padre a caer en una espiral de dolor y sufrimiento que hizo que perdiera en parte la cordura.

Lily y James no podian tener hijos propios y amaban a su ahijada como si fuera su propia y al ver que Sirius pasaba más tiempo luchando contra Voldemort y sus aliados que preocupandose por su hija adoptaron a Dorea usando un ritual de adopción de sangre.

Sirius en realidad estaba tan perdido en su busqueda de venganza que se olvido de la propia existencia de su hija.

El 31 de Octubre de 1981 Voldemort ataco la casa de los Potter y mato a Lily y a James, Sirius acabo siendo arrestado por un crimen que no cometio y la pequeña Dorea fue llevada con la familia de la hermana de Lily, Petunia, quien odiaba a su hermana y todo lo anormal.

Pero esta historia no empieza en esos años, ni se centra en la infancia de la joven Dorea. No, esta historia empieza en el año 2025, cuando Dorea Black a los 45 años deprimida con lo que su vida resulto toma una decisión que cambiara el mundo entero.

Decide cambiar la historia misma.

Después de años de estudiar meticulosamente un de los campos menos desarollado de la magia ella encuentra la solución a su dilema.

Viajar en el tiempo.

Hasta ese momento solo se podia viajar en el tiempo mediante un giratiempos que solo permitia viajr un maximo de 24 horas.

Dorea "Rea" Black cambio eso, hizo lo imposible posible.

Actualmente nos encontramos a una mujer con el pelo negro con reflejos violeta, piel palida, rasgos aristrocraticos, ojos azules o grises dependiendo de la luz y una figura atletica sentada en un confortable sillón al lado de una chimenea leyendo un grueso libro.

Rea pasa otra pagina perezosamente y revisa el contenido.

Después de unos minutos se recuesta y cierra el libro.

"Toly".

Un elfo doméstico aparece con un 'plop'.

"¿En que puede Toly servirla Maestra Black?" Pregunta con una reverencia.

"¿Esta todo listo?"

"Si Maestra." El elfo doméstico se inclina ante ella y desparece cuando ella lo despide con la mano.

Rea se levanta del sillón y alisa su tunica, sale de la sala caminando a un ritmo lento. Observa cada rincon de la casa ancenstral de su familia como si fuera la última vez, y en parte lo era.

* * *

«Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más

Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos

Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,

Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado

De encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí.»

Una niña de unos nueve o diez años entra en Gringotts y camina a uno de los cajeros.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta el duende grosermente.

"Quiere hacer una prueba de herencia." Dijo la joven en perfecto duendigonza. El duende abrio los ojos como platos sorprendido. Muy pocos magos y brujas se toman la molestia de aprender su idioma y él en lo personal nunca había oido a ninguno hablarlo tan bien como la joven que tenía delante. Mirandola a los ojos vio algo que lo sorprendio aún más, esos no eran los ojos de una niña de diez años, eran los ojos de un guerrero. Un feroz y muy peligroso guerrero.

Sus instintos le decian que la joven es de gran alcance.

"Sigame." Dijo cordialmente, cambiando por completo su actitud brusca y grosera. Bueno, Grapk no queria perder a un potencial cliente, una muy buena clienta sus instintos le decian.

La joven siguio al duende hasta una sala, entraron y vio lo que parecia ser un monton de gemas de distintos colores en las paredes con distintas runas debajo de cada una, en el suelo estaban dibujadas miles de runas y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa de obsidiana con un cuchillo y un recipiente de cristal.

"Tienes que cortarte la mano y dejar caer alrededor de 5 cl de sangre en el cuenco."

La joven se acerco a la mesa y sin miedo cogio el cuchillo y se corto la palma de la mano. Puso la mano encima del cuenco y apreto el puño obligando a la sangre a caer más rapido.

El duende nuevamente fue sorprendido, él esperaba al menos un poco de miedo y vacilación por parte de la chica.

"El resultado estara en media hora." Dijo el duende. La joven asintio con la cabeza y se limpio la mano.

* * *

"Sigueme." La voz del duende saco a la joven de sus reflexiones.

La chica había estado esperando en una de las salas de espera del banco por los resultados de su prueba de herencia.

Ellos entraron el una oficina donde los esperaba otro duende.

"Buenos dias, mi nombre es Rangnor y soy el jefe de esta sucursal de Gringotts." Se presento de forma cordial el duendo. "Por favor, tome asiento."

La joven se sento en una silla que estaba en frente del escritorio del duende.

"¿Tiene los resultados?" Pregunto la joven directamente. El duende sonrio ligeramente admirando el coraje de la chica y saco un pergamino, lo puso sobre el escritorio y observo curioso la reacción de la chica.

 **Nombre: Dorea Morgana Pendragón**

 **Estatus de sangre: Pura**

 **Habilidades innatas: metamorfomaga**

 **Titulos heredados: Princesa de Camelot.**

 **Heredera de:**

 **La familia real Pendragón.**

 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Le Fay .**

 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Emyrs.**

 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Ravenclaw.**

 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Peverell.**

 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Gyffindor.**

 **Miembro de las Familias:**

 **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 **La familia Potter.**


End file.
